Abejitas y flores
by MiloLM
Summary: Y, a pesar de que lento sería la palabra que Peter más odia, desgraciadamente, todos a su alrededor lo son y se lo aguanta. Aunque esta vez está dispuesto a explicarlo todo con esa velocidad más paciencia.


**Título:** Abejitas y flores.

 **Personajes principales:** Peter Maximoff/Quicksilver, Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto.

 **Personajes secundarios:** Jean Grey, Charles Xavier.

 **Pairing:** -

 **Partes:** 1/1

 **Línea de tiempo:** No-AU; Post-Apocalipsis.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer X-Men; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Stan Lee y Jack Kirby, y también a Marvel de paso. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas y posiblemente cómicas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Categoría:** Comedia, Familiar.

 **Total de palabras:** 1345.

* * *

 **Summary:** Y, a pesar de que _lento_ sería la palabra que Peter más odia, desgraciadamente, todos a su alrededor lo son y se lo aguanta. Aunque esta vez está dispuesto a explicarlo todo con esa velocidad más paciencia.

* * *

 _ **Abejitas y flores**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Respira profundo, Peter —se dice a sí mismo. Y suena tonto, pero prefiere no pensar en ello. Sólo debe alentarse a caminar. Sí, _caminar_ , porque en serio que quiere atrasar todo lo posible lo que está a punto de hacer—. Sólo vas allá, a decirle a Magneto que eres su hijo, y listo. El profesor me deja en paz y podré comer todos los twinkies que quiera sin tener que escuchar su voz en mi cabeza.

—No hables solo, pareces un loco. —Comenta Jean al pasar a un lado suyo, y él le saca la lengua.

 _«Tú puedes, Peter. No creo que sea tan difícil»_ dice la muchacha, metiéndose en su cabeza. Peter suspira.

 _«No es tan fácil, tampoco»._

Ella sólo se ríe, mientras sigue alejándose con sus libros de nerd. Él quiere usar su velocidad y esconderlos, como venganza. Pero no va a hacerlo, aunque querría y sería una buena forma de ralentizar un poco más sus acciones.

Empero no tiene de otra, y alentándose, _esta vez sólo mentalmente_ , sigue su camino. Y es jodidamente frustrante, porque quiere correr y— pero no va a hacerlo porque sería algo desesperante luego y ya todo se iría al caño, según él.

Y es en estos mismos momentos en los que se arrepiente enormemente de no haberle dicho a Erik que era su hijo justo cuando se lo encontró en medio del fin del mundo. Posiblemente el calor del momento mermaría los nervios y podrían evitar los momentos incómodos.

Pero ha dejado pasar la oportunidad así que ya no hay de otra.

 _Camina, y camina, y camina._

Hasta que corre y se mete de golpe al estudio donde están _su_ _padre_ y el profesor hablando y jugando ajedrez, como unos viejitos, según Peter. Aunque no se atreve a decir eso, es peligroso. También prefiere no pensarlo, por _obvias_ razones.

Charles levanta la mirada, Erik le sigue. Ambos observan al joven adulto que se mantiene tieso allí, como imbécil, de espaldas a la puerta cerrada. Su garganta de nuevo se ha trabado, e interiormente le grita al profesor Xavier que le dé una ayudita.

Y el calvo solamente sonríe, es un mal presagio para el velocista.

—Bueno, Erik, tengo que retirarme —Peter ruega que no lo haga, pero el malvado lo ignora olímpicamente—. Peter quiere decirte algo.

—¿Decirme algo? —repite el hombre, girando a verle de nuevo, curioso y confundido. No es por menos, el chico casi nunca habla con él y jamás lo ha hecho en privado. Era algo de lo más raro.

Xavier pasa a un lado del joven, dándole una palmada en el brazo en señal de apoyo. Él sólo asiente, maldiciéndole mentalmente.

La puerta se cierra y Erik se levanta de su lugar, olvidando las piezas de ajedrez. Peter siente las grandes ganas de salir corriendo después de decir que no era nada.

No puede hacer eso, si lo hiciese, seguramente Charles le obligaría a soltar toda la información de una forma u otra y. Y en serio prefería ahorrarse la vergüenza de no haberlo hecho por voluntad propia sino como un niño castigado y obligado a disculparse por sus malas acciones.

Debería dejar de pensar también, aunque no es que todo aquello le haya tomado más de un segundo, pero igual es mejor centrarse en el momento que tiene enfrente.

Da un paso, abriendo la boca. Va a soltarlo todo, pero—

—Yo quería decirte que…

¡Pero su maldita lengua no responde!

¿Sería correcto pronunciarlo todo con velocidad? No le entendería ni pio pero al menos ya se lo habría dicho, ¿verdad?

 _«Peter»_ le regaña el profesor. Siente que debería vengarse luego de ese hombre tan metido. No es como si fuese su problema la vida de los demás, pero—

Ahí estaba, desviándose. Aunque pronto vuelve, viendo a Magneto acercarse lentamente, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Ahora son ambos los que están confundidos.

¿Qué es lo que iba a decir? Se le ha olvidado.

—Ibas a decirme algo, ¿cierto? —Erik rompe con el silencio. Peter asiente más rápido de lo que debería—. ¿Y bien? —Indaga, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y alzando ligeramente la barbilla, esperando a que hable ya—. ¿Lo vas a decir o no?

 _«Parece molesto, mejor vuelvo luego»._

 _«¡Peter!»._

—Ah, pues… —balbucea, parpadeando muchas, muchas veces. Suerte que él no le nota, odiaría que viera su nerviosismo extremo—. Sólo quería decirte que… que…

Traga pesado, y mira hacia cualquier otro lado que no sea el rostro de su padre. Esto se estaba volviendo más difícil todavía, y definitivamente el hecho de haber estado practicando el día anterior frente a un espejo todo lo que iba a decir no daba resultados.

Y algo como eso en serio sonaba patético si lo aclaraba de esa forma, pero no importa, siempre ha sido un perdedor.

 _«Razón suficiente para no decir nada»._

 _«Peter»._

Vuelve a suspirar, y alza la vista.

—¿Está todo bien?

Le mira, directamente.

Un segundo de silencio y pronto su cara se contrae en ligera frustración.

—No, no está bien —suelta, explotando. Debe ser a causa de soportar tanto tiempo las ganas de salir corriendo y detener el tiempo a su alrededor, o eso piensa—. Es que es difícil, ¿de acuerdo? Muy difícil. Pensé que sería fácil porque, ya sabes, esto de la familia se trata de ser directos unos con otros o lo que sea y se supone que yo no soy así, que no dudo. Pero definitivamente el haberme quedado tanto tiempo callado y en un mismo lugar no ha ayudado para nada y mis ganas de querer decirte que eres mi padre se están acumulando y de verdad, de verdad que no quiero escuchar más sermones del profesor y-

—¿Padre?

Bien, ¿esto iba en serio? De todo lo que había dicho con esa velocidad suya tan extrema, ¿era eso lo único que escuchó? No podía tener tanta mala suerte.

 _O sí._

Era un buen momento para salir corriendo, definitivamente.

 _O no._

Al diablo. Al cabo su dignidad ya se fue al caño el día en que dejó a su hermanita maquillarlo. Lo único que lograría huyendo esta vez sería más y más confusión y, _no_ , _gracias_. Quiere al menos dormir por las noches… aunque ni siquiera necesite dormir por las noches.

 _«Peter, te estás yendo»._

Era buen momento para regresar a la realidad y observar al hombre que tiene enfrente, quien todavía mantiene esa mirada llena de confusión y curiosidad.

¿En serio estaba pasándole esto, justamente a él?

—Pues sí —suelta finalmente, siendo él esta vez quien meta las manos en los bolsillos como un reflejo, y trate de verlo a la cara en todo momento—. Soy… tu hijo. Supongo. Mi mamá me lo dijo, hace como diez años, pero me lo dijo.

—Soy tu… padre. —Murmura Erik, entrecerrando los ojos. Parece estar procesando la información.

Peter no lo culpa, a él también le tomó algo de tiempo procesar el hecho de que a sus diecisiete años había sacado a su padre de la prisión y hablado con él sin saber el parentesco que tenían.

 _Aunque su tiempo de procesamiento fue de tres segundos, pero._

Y Lehnsherr hace una mueca, o algo parecido. Peter _quiere_ _creer_ que es una sonrisa, en serio espera que lo sea. Aunque sea una mueca y no una sonrisa.

¿Ya puede salir corriendo, azotando la puerta, salir de la escuela y viajar a China para hacerse pasar por otra persona de nombre raro? Porque la idea suena muy tentadora, en serio.

Pero Magneto hace un movimiento y él se queda tieso. No es Xavier el causante, aunque por un microsegundo lo pensó, no es así. Es él mismo que sabe que no hay escapatoria para lo que viene luego.

—¿Cómo… cómo es posible? —susurra el hombre, aturdido.

Y, _vale_ , para el muchacho esa es la mejor reacción que pudo haberse esperado. Agradecería al dios de Kurt o cualquier deidad en la que no cree por haber causado ese milagro. Así que su acto en ese instante es sonreír ligeramente. Y, a pesar de que _lento_ sería la palabra que Peter más odia, desgraciadamente, todos a su alrededor lo son y se lo aguanta. Aunque esta vez está dispuesto a explicarlo todo con esa velocidad más paciencia.

Porque debe hacerlo, pero le impresiona. Igual va a lograrlo de la manera más sencilla y entendible, usando la misma técnica que debió usar con su hermanita.

—Verás —empieza, alzando las manos en un intento de hacer más concisa la información que va a dar—, cuando a una abejita le gusta mucho una flor-

—No, no me refería a eso —interrumpe Erik. Peter se impresiona de la velocidad en la que lo detuvo. Así que supone que esa charla no ha de gustarle del todo a su _queridísimo_ progenitor, empero prefiere no reírse, no sería respetuoso y tampoco bueno para el ambiente serio que está tratando de mantener—, sino que… Más bien, contéstame algo.

—Eh, claro. ¿Qué?

—¿Cómo se llama tu madre?

—Magda.

Silencio de vuelta.

Es incómodo.

Debería correr ya. ¡Era el momento perfecto y Charles no le estaba deteniendo! Seguramente se había ido a detener alguna pelea entre sus estudiantes, lo típico.

Magneto se da vuelta, caminando un par de pasos lentos.

 _Es un rechazo_ , le grita su subconsciente secamente. Traga pesado, cerrando los ojos con fuerza tratando de evitar el cúmulo de pensamientos pesimistas. _De verdad, ¿quién querría tener un hijo como tú? Perdedor._

No va a hablar solo esta vez, claro. Pero no puede evitarlo, necesita hablar antes de que su autoestima quede bajo tierra, o básicamente muerta.

—¿Vas a decirme algo al respecto? Porque en serio quiero evitar este momento y probablemente salga corriendo en unos segundos así que-

Lehnsherr se gira de golpe, lo asusta. Su cara ahora definitivamente tiene una sonrisa.

 _O es la misma mueca._ Peter está confundido.

Peter solamente quiere huir YA.

Pero no logra hacerlo. Su padre de pronto se encuentra enfrente suyo y, y lo está abrazando. Sí, _abrazando_. Abrazando a _su_ _hijo_. Como cualquier padre haría en una película de reencuentros familiares o algo por el estilo.

Pero esa no es una película, y el joven está segurísimo de que algunas veces el cine muestra cosas muy reales.

Aunque volviendo a la realidad antes de comenzar a divagar, y con los brazos todavía medio tiesos a causa de la sorpresa —de que alguien haya sido más rápido que él, posiblemente— devuelve el gesto. Su cara no cambia su expresión llena de confusión y hasta terror. Empero es porque no sabe qué expresión poner ante la situación.

Correr ya no es una opción, definitivamente no. Igual esa muestra de afecto le está incomodando _ligeramente_.

Lo abrazos no son lo suyo.

—No puedo creer que… aún tenga familia.

La voz está rota, incluso puede escuchar su respiración cortada y pesada, también su corazón que _late, late, late_ con demasiada fuerza. Le asusta un poquito más.

—Dime que no estás teniendo un infarto, viejo. —Pide entre broma y realidad, porque está totalmente aterrado. Erik se ríe y el alivio le inunda al chico.

—Podría tenerlo y todavía estará feliz de saber que te tengo como hijo.

Peter se ríe también junto a él luego de la broma, y olvidando su incomodidad, aprieta más fuerte a su padre.

Ya no quiere correr, quiere quedarse allí, para siempre.

 ** _. . ._**

—¿En serio ibas a explicarme eso de las abejas y las flores?

La pregunta de su progenitor hace que le mire, habiendo girado el cuello con demasiada rapidez (incluso diría que espantó al pobre Erik, creyendo que se rompería el pescuezo o algo parecido), todavía con el twinkie a medio comer en la boca. La razón por la que no se lo ha terminado es justamente esa.

 _La pregunta maldita._ Esperaba que no la recordara.

Pero ya ven, el mundo lo odia.

Se traga el dulce rápidamente.

—¿Qué? No, claro que no —niega, haciéndose el idiota y volviendo su vista al teléfono donde se dedica a ganar una partida de Angry Birds—. ¿Qué te hace creer que-?

—¿En serio? —inquiere el hombre, incitando un poco más a que suelte la sopa, dirigiéndole esa mirada que le grita "podré haberte conocido hace unos meses pero soy tu padre y sé que me mientes".

—Bueno… puede ser —admite, muy con pesar, y le mira suplicante—. ¿Podemos olvidar eso? Siento que mi dignidad se está hundiendo bajo tierra y sin ganas de querer salir de allí.

Magneto se ríe.

Peter sabe, y le duele, que su papá sea tan malvado. Sólo le queda correr, y eso hace. Huye de la cocina, de los pasillos, de la casa, de la ciudad, del país. Está dispuesto a viajar por el mundo hasta que Erik olvide ese asunto.

* * *

 _¿fin?_

* * *

 **Notas:** Asdfgñlkjhasdfgñlkjhasdfgñlkjh ¡perdón! Es que no pude resistirme a querer escribir de ellos, en serio, ¡son preciosos, ah! Necesito momentos con ambos conviviendo como familia en la próxima película o siento que seguramente escribiré tanto de ellos que el fandom latino se va a hartar de mí xD

 _Pero bueno, les dejo este pequeño y primer aporte de mi parte, ya que posiblemente no esté mucho tiempo en este lugar :'v_

Pero bueno, ya lo tienen. Los quiero.

— _ **Melody.**_


End file.
